Midknight
Midknight is a character in the Jack Blank Adventures trilogy and among some of the famous supers in Empire City. History Midknight has had a long career as a detective superhero. Originating from Hightown, like many other supers, Midknight's saved Empire City time and time again, even earning the key to the city, and the respect of the citizens for his work. And like plenty of others, he was a part of the people that fought against against the Rüstov in the first invasion. With years of experience under his belt, Midknight was determined to be a part of the Inner Circle to offer more support than a simple hero, running for the Hightown seat against Jonas Smart and Clarkston Noteworthy. Unfortunately for Midknight, Noteworthy won. An integral part for the city as a whole, Midknight was later invited to form part of a sidekick program in the School of Thought, along with Ricochet and Blue, in which the three experienced supers would have a sidekick, said person being a student of the School of Thought. Skerren turned into Midknight's sidekick, Allegra was Ricochet's, and Jack was Blue's, all six of them doing missions within the Imagine Nation. At one point though, Midknight decided to run a Real World mission, as he'd gotten a lead that a group of supervillains were hijacking a train, and served to expand the experience of the kids, particularly for Skerren and Allegra, as it formed the first time they've been out in the Real World. There, they intercept the villains, among them Speedrazor and Lorem Ipsum. In the fight, Midknight ordered to keep the contains of the train safe from the villains, wanting to know why they wanted to, which was easy, as Midknight was a little shocked to see Lorem there, having once given her classes when she'd been in the School of Thought herself. Jack, at the risk of not finding why the villains wanted the inside of the train's cart, decided to destroy it, and with the rest of his friends, caught Speedrazor, the others escaping. Despite the loss, Midknight and the other supers appraised Jack's thinking, though all grimaced when they realized that the train, under a fake name, was Smart's property. Upon the return to the Imagine Nation, Midknight, in a different manner, continued to investigate the reason the villains had gone after Smart's property, something not seeming right for him. When word got out of a possible second Rüstov invasion in five days, Midknight turned to his rival, Noteworthy himself, to help him out. Eventually, they decided to break out Speedrazor from prison to gain some more information. The kids, who were dealing with "solo missions" under Midknight's suggestion, figured out the plan, though suspected that Midknight was Khalix and Noteworthy was Glave, the perpetrators of the possible second invasion. The kids follow Midknight and Noteworthy, and with Jack's powers, see them break into SecuraMax Prison. Jack gives them away, Noteworthy abandoning Midknight and Midknight escaping single-highhandedly, but not without discovering the kids and giving them away to SecuraMax guard but still managing to escape himself. Time later, Midknight see not other choice then to seeks Jack's help, sure that he'd be able to help with his investigation about Smart's SmarterNet. Time later with some investigation, Midknight and Noteworthy arrive to Cognito and easily find Jack's apartment, asking for help. The boy, a little suspicious, faces them off, and Midknight provides proof that neither are infected, never mind Khalix and Glave themselves. Glad the veteran hero was truly on his side, both sides give information of their varied ways of investigating the possible Rüstov invasion, discovering that while the SmarterNet was a new surveillance system, it would accidentally broadcast the spyware virus to all machines on Earth, including the Mechas. Soon, Smart nearly exposes Jack with his connection to Revile, but saved by Lorem. Despite this, Midknight trusts the boy, and with Jack and Noteworthy, head off to Machina to see the troubles. With the Mechas being infected, the adults plan a way to contain the threat until otherwise necessary, where Virtua instructed that Stendeval carry out and EMP to save the Imagine Nation from the Mechas. Jack, unlike the rest of his classmates and friends, was sent home, which he doesn't do. When the Mechas are healed, due to Jack having broadcasted his cure-code through the SmarterNet, Stendeval teleports the Inner Circle, along with Midknight, to Mount Nevertop, where they all discover that it was thanks to Jack that Machina and the rest of the country was saved, but also learn of his connection with Revile. While Stendeval, Jazen, Blue, and Allegra sided with Jack's loyalty to the country, no one else had time to really make up their minds, as Rüstov, led by Glave, attack them, giving them the chance to abduct Jack. A year later, Midknight is among some of the people that trust Jack can fight his infection and waiting for his return to the Imagine Nation. After the fight throughout Empire City between Jack and the WarHawks, Midknight is able to track Jack and his friends to Lowtown, where they hid after the fight. Together, the group agree to look for help from Prime in Galaxis, who was trying to make an alliance with the Calculans after discovering that Jack's infection was progressing. Upon reaching Galaxis, Prime harbors the group, trying to convince the Calculans to stay, and the possible alliance only worsens when Smart appears, claiming that Jack is Noteworthy's son. No later do the Rüstov start the second invasion, despite Jack having warned everyone, catching the city by surprise. Jack and his friends waste no time, Midknight taking a warship, along with Roka, to fight the Rüstov Shardwings. Even with his ship destroyed, Midknight continues to fight on the back of one of Zhi's dragons. After the fight, Jack disappears and Midknight decides to go to Machina, joining Virtua at her Data Center, waiting for the arrival of one of their allies. Jack then reappears, this along, only for everyone to discover that Stendeval had become the Magus' new host. With Lorem's powers, Jack makes a plan not to be shared with anyone until he leaves, though he only reveals one part, which is giving himself up to Smart in exchange of Jazen. After Jack and Trea leave, Lorem shares the rest of the plan, to which everyone quickly gets to work, patiently waiting for Jack's return. Though at first surprised about Jack's complete transformation and a second Revile at his sight, Jack's explanation is enough to satisfy Midknight that Jack and Revile are at the Imagine Nation's side but worry for the boy's life since they only have one hour to end the fight against the Rüstov. His faith strengthens though after Jack insults the Magus in front of everyone and rallies the Imagine Nation, and Midknight joins in the fight against the Rüstov. Midknight only learns that the fight is won when all the infected are freed from their parasites and destroyed, thanks to Jack. Days following the aftermath of the fight, Midknight joins the Inner Circle and the rest of Jack's friends to celebrate his heroism and nobility for having saved the country. Physical Appearance Midknight is a middle-aged man, though briefly shown, as he is depicted tall but cloaked to hide practically all his skin, wearing a huge hat to hide his face in shadow, and a mask to keep his identity a secret. Personality Like Stendeval, Midknight rarely loses his composure. While serious about his job, he knows when to joke now and then, and very comprehensive of students, opened to explain anything they might have questions on, and holds a lot of faith for the most troubled ones, as Jack and Lorem were. He's also very brave and loyal, facing anything and anyone, including his friends' accusations. Abilities A detective, Midknight is every bit savvy on the law and keen on certain clues where others would've ignored. Additionally, the nigh grants him the ability to stop aging and super strength and agility. Relationships Friends Ricochet= One of the best known duos in the Imagine Nation, Midknight and Ricochet have known each other for years. While one may assume they might hold romantic feelings for each other, they've always been professional with one another. Despite being solo heroes, they've shown they constantly have helped each other in difficult cases and fights. |-|Blue= Despite Blue having spent most of his career as a cop rather than actual hero, Ricochet respects the blue giant very much. A mutual respect, Blue compliments the veteran hero just as much and when needed. Neither refuse each other's call for help and are mighty fighters in combat, especially when facing the same foe. |-|Jack Blank= Despite a young terrified boy, Midknight respects Jack for overcoming that very fear fighting for the Imagine Nation. Midknight is of the few people that trust that Jack can overcome his infection, and such, despite when Jack briefly suspects that Midknight is a Rüstov, he doesn't complain nor lose his faith on him. Midknight proves to be a great teacher as well, showing other ways when it comes to seeing a problem in another manner, and won't hesitate to follow Jack into battle, recognizing him for a might hero himself. Allies Jazen Knight= While not shown much contact between the two, Jazen and Midknight respect each other for who they are, fighting together against a common enemy when need be and to defend Jack from others. Both show to be at the greatest terms. Midknight even accepts Jazen's relationship with Virtua when they reveal it. |-|Solomon Roka=Though having known each other for little time, Midknight respects greatly the space pirate. Both are great fighters and find themselves at holding each other at the highest esteem. Even Jack and Allegra point out that Roka doesn't realize he managed the veteran hero to be impressed, which is a hard feat to achieve with Midknight. Enemies The Rüstov= Like everyone else in the Imagine Nation, Midknight abhors the Rüstov, and upon seeing one, won't hesitate to fight it. |-|Clarkston Noteworthy=Despite their brief alliance to discover what the SmarterNet really was, Midknight sees Noteworthy as one of his worst rivals. Having both faced each other in the political field, Midknight seed Noteworthy as nothing more than a socialite with little mind about what it takes to care for the country. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans